The Real Imprint
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Done a thousand times before, but...Leah is the one that Jake imprinted on. What happnes next?


**The Real Imprint By PS**

"_Just forget about her!"_

_Jacob glared at the female wolf across from him, "Leah, don't start!"_

_She sniffed, "start what? I'm trying to __**stop **__something."_

_Jacob growled deep in his throat, "Leah" he warned._

_She growled back, "you're so tough, you make me stop!"_

_That was the last straw!_

_He lunged forward, tumbling her to the ground with his weight._

_She snarled from underneath him and bit his leg, hard._

_He let his lips curl back, revealing impressive teeth. He also growled at her, putting his dominance into the snarl._

_Not submitting Leah used her momentum to roll them over._

_She grabbed hold of his neck and held on._

_Jacob felt frozen with fear, they could easily kill each other, but she was holding back, he wasn't._

_He snatched his throat from her grip and bit into her leg, harder than she had to his._

_She yelped and tried to throw him off, but he held on._

_She suddenly shifted under him, and instead of coarse fur soft flesh was enduring his teeth._

_He felt his throat close up from the guilt and he let go and stepped back quickly._

_He looked up at her and tried to ignore her blunt nakedness. _

_When his eyes meet her face the breath stopped in his throat._

_She was beautiful, light shown around her and she seemed to be the world, and his next breath._

_His eyes widened, and he shifted back to human form._

_He crouched close to her, "Leah, I think I've imprinted on you."_

_Her eyes widened._

Jacob stood outside her window, staring up at the house.

Leah had run away, and imprint bond or no imprint bond she was still faster than him.

He sighed again, happy that he wasn't on patrol and that Seth wasn't here to ruin his stalking.

Suddenly, the window of his imprint opened.

Her beautiful face appeared and she glared down at him, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He barely held in the shudder that her saying his name created.

He gazed up at her, "I needed to see you."

She rolled her eyes, "it's two in the morning, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head and continued staring.

The imprint bond had led him here to her house when he couldn't sleep.

"Can I come in?"

He could hear the soft sigh she gave from one story down.

She shook her head and shut her window.

She never let him in.

Jacob sighed as he wandered through the woods, sniffing the Cullen's from ten miles away.

He craved Leah's company, but he was alone on patrol.

_I just wish she felt the same way I do, _he thought to himself.

Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to him; maybe Leah did feel the same way, but she was just hiding it.

Jacob grinned to himself and wagged his tail slightly; know all he had to do was convince her to show her emotions to him.

She had fallen asleep on the couch, she knew, while watching a movie with Seth; but he wasn't there anymore, at least, that's what her senses told her.

The house was deadly quiet, which meant Seth had turned the T.V. off; Sue was at work or at Charlie's and that she had the house to herself.

And she was lonely.

She wondered where her brother had gone, but shrugged it off; he was probably on patrol, or at Jacob's or something.

The name sent a tug to her heart that she didn't want.

She frowned to herself; _imprint_, the word was so strong.

It sent a jolt of pleasure, and excitement through her body.

But, _Jacob Black?_

Out of all the people to imprint it had to be Jacob Black.

Goody-two-shoes, Bella-Swan-loving werewolf, and incredibly hot Jacob Black!

Wait, what?

_Incredibly hot Jacob Black?_

She shook her head sharply and told herself firmly to fight the imprint thing.

He was sweet, funny, a bit depressed, and really annoying. But, he was just lonely, Leah understood that. He was also very, _very_ hot.

She screwed up her face, oh ha-ha Leah, _hot. _Nice.

She thought of Jake as she stood up, and she suddenly crumpled to the floor in agony. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Jake," she whispered before she blacked out.

Jacob felt a stab of pain in his chest as he jolted awake from an uneasy sleep.

He jumped out of his bed, _Leah!_

He ran to her house as fast as he could…

When he arrived he didn't stop at her window, he ran into the unlocked house.

He inhaled deeply and followed Leah's scent to the living room.

He gasped as he saw her on the ground in a heap.

He dropped down next to her, "Leah? Leah?"

He held on to her and shook her gently.

He let out a shaky breath as her eyelids fluttered open.

She looked up at him, "Jake?"

He felt a smile break across his face as she struggled to sit up.

He propped her up against the couch and stared at her, "what happened Lee?"

She put a hand to her head, "I-I don't really know."

He scooted closer to her, "did you eat something bad or something?"

She shook her head slowly, "no…I had been asleep, and I woke up and was thinking about-"

She suddenly cut off and looked away from him, her face a deep russet color.

He tilted his head to look at her, "you were thinking about what?"

She shook her head sharply, then, "what are you doing here anyway?"

He sat back on his haunches, "well, I felt your need and pain through the imprint bond."

She paled at the word "imprint."

Jacob suddenly though of something, "were you thinking about me when you passed out?"

She blushed the deepest of reds, "no!" But the "no" was choked.

He let a grin spread across his face, "I think you're lying."

She turned her head and glared at him, her hazel eyes heated with hate.

And that suddenly he wanted to kiss her.

He leaned forward, "Leah," he breathed.

She didn't move away, because, she was shocked, and because she felt a pull towards him.

He closed his eyes as their lips touched.

As their lips touched Leah felt as though she'd been struck by lightning.

Jolts of energy traveled throughout her body; and judging from Jacob's groan he was experiencing the same.

Jacob felt the need to hold her close and never let her go. His wolf howled inside of him, both in pleasure and victory.

He leaned in closer, pressing their lips more firmly together.

He felt another moan building his chest, and he wanted to bad to just touch her.

Leah felt warmer than usual and she felt a bubbling in her chest. It was as though she were a soda can and Jacob had just shaken her, making all the carbon do to the top and want to explode.

She shifted on the floor to try and get closer to him; she needed to be close to him.

Jacob suddenly drew back and gazed at her with his chocolate colored eyes.

"Mine," he growled to her, and though she didn't like it she knew she was. She was as much his as he was as much hers.

He leaned in for another kiss when suddenly Leah reared back and pushed him back, "you need to go!"

He stared at her, confused. "Why?"

She glanced at the door, "my mom's home!"

He picked up on it then; he heard the muffling of Sue opening the car's trunk and the rustle of plastic bags.

He turned back to look at his imprint and licked his lips, "come with me."

She shook her head and stood up, "I can't, you have to go now though."

His heart ached as his imprint sent him away, but his spirits were lifted when she murmured, "I'll see you later," as she escorted him to the back door.

He nodded his agreement ardently then loped out into the woods as Sue opened the front door.

Leah felt high.

Her mother was bustling about the kitchen, making her children dinner before she left to go see Charlie.

"So, how are things with the Pack?"

Leah leaned against the door jamb, "okay I guess, I have patrol tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow sometime I guess."

Sue Clearwater turned around to look at her only daughter, "Leah, honey, are you okay?"

Leah mentally rolled her eyes, now her mother chose to pay attention, "sure I am."

Her mother went back to stirring the pot of noodles, "are you sure? I mean, you've been acting odd, and, you look a bit flushed."

Leah flushed a bit more as her mother said this, _yeah, I'm flushed. Only because Jake is the best kisser in the world though!_

Leah pushed away her wolf's thoughts, "um, I'm just a bit hot today, that's all."

Her mother looked at her dubiously; but shrugged it away and went back to cooking…

Leah sniffed the air, nothing. No vamps or anything.

She was alone on patrol, and for that she was grateful.

She didn't need anybody in her head tonight; _especially Sam._

She shivered at the thought of Sam finding out and hunting down Jacob.

_Though he could take Sam any day._

Leah nodded at her wolf's comments.

She looked around and saw that the moon was nearly full.

Hah, she thought, a full moon and tomorrow night we're all going out on patrol.

She shook her head at herself for her own foolishness.

_Tomorrow we get to see Jake, _the wolf whispered to her.

She sighed a wolf sigh and started back for home, _yeah, if I survive that long,_ she thought back to her she-wolf…

Leah followed the rest of the pack as they started their long trek of a patrol.

Sam was standing on a hill, sniffing then air, then, he turned back to them, "okay, we're going in pairs tonight. Quil and Embry, you two go together, Paul and Jared, Leah and Jacob, and Seth and I will go together."

Leah looked over at Jacob, whom was trying not to grin.

Sam nodded to each group, then headed off into the other direction.

Slowly, the groups separated, leaving Leah and Jacob together in the clearing.

She huffed a sigh and started walking away, sniffing the air with little enthusiasm.

Jacob frowned to himself, Leah seemed different tonight, she certainly was positioning herself away from him.

Jacob's wolf growled lowly, their mate seemed afraid of them.

_We must not let this happen._

Jake agreed with his wolf and trailed along behind Leah…

Leah tried to ignore the sensations that being this close to Jake brought.

She could feel the heat of him on her back, and she could almost taste his sweet breath.

_I think we should go and check to make sure that the Cullen's stayed on their side._

Leah huffed again and started to walk that way, _yeah, you know how they like to break the rules… Jacob?_

He wasn't in her head anymore and Leah turned around to see a very naked Jacob standing there.

If Leah were in human form she would have turned into a tomato by now.

He stared at her, his brown eyes nearly black, "shift for me."

Leah glared at him and didn't move.

Jacob felt annoyance, this was his imprint, his mate! They were supposed to be doing mate-y stuff.

_Yeah, like mating. _His wolf put in helpfully.

He stared at her as she glared down at him, her white fur glistening in the moonlight.

Jacob went over and put a hand on her muzzle, feeling the slight shivers that his touch produced from her he smiled.

Her amber colored wolf eyes looked down at him, and then, she suddenly went and laid flat on her stomach. Allowing him access to her back.

He stepped closer and smoothed a hand down her back, watching as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

He played with her ears for a minute, coaxing wolf laughter from her, then he went and pressed his lips to her muzzle.

Her eyes popped open in surprise, and their gaze met.

Leah felt like she was drowning; his brown orbs sucked her in and made it nearly impossible to escape.

His hands silkily slid down her fur, making her shiver in delight.

Who would have known that he had such tender, skilled hands.

His eyes showed warmth and…love.

Leah took in a gulp of air and shifted, trying no to mind being naked in front of him.

He, of course, scanned down her body. He was a man after all.

She looked at him, then, her gaze traveled to his lips.

They were plump and moist, and Leah wanted to suck, bite, lick, and taste them.

She watched as they formed her name, "Leah."

And then, she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was different from anything that Jacob had ever felt.

Smooth lips ran against his, making it nearly impossible to think about anything else.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, making his wolf growl as she tugged him closer by his black locks.

Her bare arms touched his chest and shoulders, and sparks from the imprint bond ruptured from between them.

He tried not to pay to much attention to her naked body, but, her drug-inducing kisses were making it very hard not to.

Leah broke away for air and Jacob looked at her.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow. She looked like a goddess, and all he wanted to do was worship her.

He pressed closer to her and leaned closer, murmuring against her lips, "I love you Lee."

She cried out as his mouth enveloped hers in a kiss, making her open her mouth to his intrusion…

"Leah! Come back!"

Leah ran, she was the fastest of them all after all.

After Jacob had stuck his tongue in her mouth she had pushed him away, scared of his earlier words, and ran like crazy.

And now, he was chasing after her; trying to convince her to stay with him.

"Leah! Come back! Please?"

She ignored his pleas and ran faster, trying to escape him and her wolf.

_Go back to him, he needs you! You need him!_

She shook her head frantically, her short black locks swiping at her face viciously.

This was not at all how she'd pictured him saying that.

She felt grief down to her core. He only said that because of the imprint bond, not because he really cared about _her._

She saw her house up ahead and ran inside, locking the door behind her, trying to create a barrier between them.

She leaned heavily against the door, tears trekking down her cheeks.

She heard his voice on the other side, but no matter how pitiful it was she refused to open the door.

She didn't want to be hurt again, never again…

Jacob returned home, his heart heavy, and his wolf distraught.

She ran away from him.

All because he said he loved her. To soon.

He stared up at the moon.

Once a romantic sphere it was now a mocking orb.

His wolf growled and the sound reflected in his chest, he would get Leah back. And he would make her happy.

Beep. _"Leah, look, it's me, Jacob. Um, I just want to hear your voice, please call me, we need to talk." _Beep.

Leah rolled over on her side, listening to the answer machine pick up Jake's call.

He sounded horrible, and Leah knew that was because he hadn't seen her in days. Well, in one day.

Her wolf was mourning not seeing him, and so was Leah.

A dull ache throbbed in her chest, and she felt like she was going to be sick any minute.

They needed to see each other. But she was scared.

She was scared that she was going to be rejected again.

Seth stared at Jacob, "you need to see my sister. Why?"

Jake shifted in his seat, "I need to talk to her, privately."

Seth thought for a moment, "did you do something to her Jake?"

Jacob's heart missed a beat, "why? What's wrong with her?"

Seth shrugged, "she mopes around the house. She's like an empty shell. I'm scared for her."

Jake's wolf growled at him, _go see her, now!_

Jacob looked Seth in the eye, "I need to see her. Today."

Seth stared at his friend; something dark swirled beneath Jake's voice, warning Seth that if he didn't let Jacob see his sister that something unpleasant would happen to him.

Finally, he nodded, his wolf uncomfortable. "Okay, go tonight, I'll get Mom out of the house, then you can go see her, seven."

Jacob smiled at the younger boy, "thank-you Seth, I won't forget this!"

Seth nodded, something in him unsettled…

Leah stared at her mother, "are you going out to see Charlie?"

Sue was dressed up in a plum blouse and nice pants. She was fixing her hair at that moment, "yes. And no, Seth is coming along, he said he wants to get to know Charlie better."

Sue was smiling wide as she said this, but Leah frowned, her brother would never agree to such a thing unless he was up to something…

"Okay honey, we're about to go, how do I look?"

Leah looked up at her mother and smiled at her, "you look great Mom."

And she really did. Her hair was curled and she wore a pearl set of earrings that Leah noticed with sadness that Harry Clearwater had given her for a birthday gift.

Sue smiled at her daughter, "thanks hon, okay, can you go get Seth for me please?"

Leah nodded and went to retrieve her brother.

Seth was on the phone when she came in, and he seemed to be arguing.

He hung up and sighed and Leah leaned against the doorjamb, "girlfriend trouble?"

Seth jumped and spun around to look at his sister, "Leah! Um, no. Mom ready?"

Leah nodded and stepped closer. Seth gulped.

She fixed the collar of his shirt, "so Seth, what are you up to?"

Seth looked over her head, "what do you mean?"

Leah grabbed him by the shirt, making her brother yelp. She glared at him, her tawny eyes fiery. "You now exactly what I mean. What are you up to Seth?"

He swallowed, "n-nothing!"

Leah leaned closer, but- "Seth, time to go!"

"Coming!"

Leah watched as he skirted around her, she crossed her arms, "We'll continue this conversation later Seth."

He nodded, his eyes wide and walked swiftly out the door.

Leah shook her head and headed to her room; she laid down and fell into a deep sleep…

She felt warm and fuzzy.

Warm hands were sweeping across her back, leaving tingles in their tracks.

Something, or someone, was wrapped snugly around her body; and warm breath was hitting the back of her neck, making her swoon.

She never wanted to wake up from this dream.

"Leah, baby, wake up."

She struggled to place the voice, then, suddenly, she jumped up, well, as best as she could with _his_ strong arms wrapped around her.

She turned to glare at him, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, making her heart jump against her will. "I had to see you."

She frowned, "well, you've seen me, now leave."

He chuckled and held her closer, dropping his head to kiss her shoulder.

The protest died in her throat as he inhaled her scent, she trembled, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, he only breathed in more of her scent, quietly groaning into her skin.

Leah's eyes widened, what was he doing?

She tried to push him away, but he pulled her closer and closer to him, her arms were trapped by his, and her back was pressed against his chest, making her immobile.

He suddenly turned her head back to him and captured her mouth with his.

She gasped.

Jacob couldn't help what he was doing. It was instinct.

The wolf was directing him and he helplessly moved accordingly to its directions.

She was trying to stop him, and he didn't know why.

Suddenly, he pulled away, "Leah, I-I'm sorry for what I said. It was to soon. But I don't deny what I said."

Leah looked up at him, her caramel eyes wide, "Jake-I-I…lets take it slow…please?"

He smiled at her and kissed her again, this time gently.

**o_O SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LOVE THIS COUPLE, AND I FELT AS THOUGH I NEEDED AT LEAST ONE TWILIGHT STORY!**


End file.
